And she loved him
by x-Falling-Stardust-x
Summary: Victoire trys to write a letter to Teddy. But doesn't quite know what to say. Will be both Victoire's and Teddy's POV eventually. T/V
1. Letters

_To Ted. _

"No. Too impersonal."

_Dear Mr Lupin._

"Sounds like I'm trying to employ him."

_Teddy._

"Childish!"

_Dear Ted._

"That'll do. Here goes."

_Dear Ted,_

_I know it's late but Happy Birthday! 19 at last! And here's little old me still stuck in school! NEWTs are an absolute nightmare! I wish I had you here to help me. It's really not the same without you. Nicki is just as obsessed with Quidditch as ever and Louis with his new girlfriend! She's called Hattie, so you can tease him about it next time you see him! She's the third this term. _

_I really do wish you were here Ted. I –_

Victoire hesitated. Should she really tell him by letter? Was it really that hard to wait the two weeks until the Easter holidays when she would be home and able to see him?

She sighed. Yes it really was. She picked up her quill again and continued.

_I would really like to see you when I get back, I know you're busy with work and everything, but we need to catch-up. See you soon then Ted._

_With love _

_V xxx_

She quickly rolled up the letter and attached it to the leg of her owl, Laurie, who was sitting nearby.

"It's for Ted. Ok? You know where to find him." And with that he was off.

She sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes, wishing that one day she wouldn't have to hide in the owlery in order to send letters to Ted away from the prying eyes of her sister and brother. Maybe one day, she would be able to actually tell Ted how she felt. How she had fallen for him so far and so fast that she hadn't even realised it had happened. She had never noticed the moment when her feelings for him had changed from being just good friends, to so much more. He was just Ted. And she loved him.


	2. Openings

A sharp tapping on the window roused Ted from his nap. So much for a decent sleep for once. It was an owl, one that he recognised although it took his sleep addled brain a moment to remember whose. Victoire's of course. He mentally slapped himself.

How could he forget? It was from Victoire. His best friend. The girl he was in love with. Completely and utterly. She just didn't know it yet.

He read her letter eagerly, several times, allowing her words to wash over him. She wanted to see him. She missed him even!

Deciding that it was pointless to go back to sleep now as he had to be at work in little under two hours and there was no way he would manage to in his state he started to get changed into his work robes. They were still pretty shabby and had numerous scorch marks and the cuffs were a little singed, but they did the job just fine. He couldn't understand Victoire's need to always look immaculate, for him it was just too much bother as he knew it would just end up getting blown apart anyway. It was all part of the job.

Having left school top of his year in Potions he had decided that he needed to do something that involved them. He had thought of becoming a healer but the long training and gruelling hours didn't appeal to him. What he really wanted to do was medical research in to curing lycanthropy. But that too demanded long hours, and although he eventually wanted to do that, first he had decided he was going to have some fun.

So he had applied for a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had of course got the job, although he liked to think that it was based on merit rather than the fact his godfather owned part of it and he had grown up with the Weasleys. He didn't want special treatment because of who he knew – much like his godfather Harry didn't want all the attention he got. But he had a job and that was what mattered.

He took one last look at Victoire's letter, tucked it inside his robes and disapparated with a small pop.

He reappeared in the back room of the shop which was empty as he had expected. It was, after all, only 7 am. But that did not deter his good mood as he skimmed his finger along the shelves checking to see what they were low on; Amortentia, Pepper-up Potion, and Swelling solution. Not particularly easy, but not a challenge for Ted. He started with Amortentia as it was an ingredient in quite a few of the products.

Hours later, he was back in the store room, breathing deeply as the smells of chocolate, caramel and Victoire's hair swirled around him.

"Oi Teddy!" the familiar voice of George Weasley startled him and he almost knocked over the cauldron bubbling in front of him. "Stop day dreaming and bottle that up before you knock it over. It's almost like you're thinking of someone special!" he teased. Ted grinned back at him, "Wouldn't you like to know!" He was thinking of someone special. But she was more than special, because she was Victoire and he loved her.


End file.
